half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Deckard8t88
Welcome! hi If you're interested in becoming and admin just show that you're willing to help. (and spend a little time here so I know you'll stick around) as for cleaning up, just jump on in and start helping. I'm currently busy with IRL stuff but i check in almost everyday to fix anything i can. Hope to see you around. 23:04, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :Well you seem very dedicated to the wiki in general, And I need all the help I can get at this point. Just remember to conduct yourself in a respectable manner to people/etc. If you have any more questions feel free to ask me. 07:11, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ::I've considered changing names. although its difficult finding one that doesn't sound cheesy. Not to mention our google search results tend to revolve around "Half-Life Wiki". Also, feel free to do whatever. If you have something that you know is good for the wiki, go for it. 19:31, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: Anybody home? I'm still around but I haven't been very active lately. I'm moving cross-country at the moment but I'll give your suggestion for a new name some thought and try to get back to you in a few days. -Shorty1982 (talk) 04:27, February 11, 2013 (UTC) :I personally like the name "Half-Life Wiki". It clearly identifies the wiki while "Half-Life Wiki" doesn't. -Shorty1982 (talk) 21:15, February 13, 2013 (UTC) ::You make good points. It is definitely something to think about and discuss. I like some of the name ideas and after checking out your new wiki name blog post I see that Half-Life Wiki appears popular. Where did that name come from? It's connection must be going right over my head. -Shorty1982 (talk) 23:36, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Favicon Hello there, Deckard. I believe this, HLPverse2.png, should be the wiki's favicon. It is a .png file and is transparent, making it look better (in my opinion) than a colored background. It covers more about the topic of the HLP universe rather than a "W" with an orange background representing the wiki. It should represent the topic of the wiki. Thank you. NinjaFatGuy (talk) 23:10, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :While it's a great logo, it is already used by another wiki, the one that was here before. They created it and its their identity. We should avoid confusion and possibly a war with them and create our own logo instead (the W is temporary, don't worry). We really need to get along with everyone in the Half-Life community. I know they don't respect what's happening here, and I don't blame them. Using that logo will not make us gain any respect from anyone. Deckard8t88 (talk) 23:40, February 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Perhaps I could create my own favicon for you guys? I'll create one and see what you guys think. NinjaFatGuy (talk) 21:57, February 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Would you mind if I could possibly construct a logo that matches the HLP universe and the wiki? NinjaFatGuy (talk) 22:03, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Returning back to the wiki Hey, I see you are the only admin currently active on the wiki. I am going to start becoming active on the wiki again as I now have the time to do so. I am not a big fan of the new name change, although I could get used to it, is there a reason that the name was changed? And is there anything on the wiki that you need particular help with, I notice there are a lot of red-links on the wiki caused by the name change I might start fixing now. Thankyou for maintaining the wiki so well. - Adapool (talk) 04:35, February 23, 2013 (UTC) :P.S. I just made some automated edits, replacing all the "Half-Life Wiki:" links with the correct Namespace "Half-Life Wiki" and noticed that the projects page is gone, has it been moved? -Adapool (talk) 05:34, February 23, 2013 (UTC) ::P.P.S I have recreated the pages, there are no logs for the pages being deleted, so I reverted them back to the edit that you made 2 days ago. -Adapool (talk) 05:53, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Name change Alright, Considering the messages this is obviously my fault, but why on earth did you rename the wiki? Not only does this completely fuck over the whole entire system we have in place, but it'll screw us over on google. Not to mention the name itself doesn't make any sense. I'm going to contact staff and revert the change. I apologize for not responding to any messages, I've been preoccupied with a game I'm developing. :Yeah read your email, there's a few things you don't understand when it comes to name changes, first all your redirects break. The amount of work to fix every damn redirect is legitimately way to much, we had broken links from the last name change. I'm going to get staff to revert it. I'm not sure you understand what has been done, but there's also a lot more than meets the eye. I'll be active from now on, it was my mistake to drift off. 19:54, February 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Its going to get reverted because the name doesn't make any sense whatsoever. Not many people will understand the correlation. Half-Life Wiki is simple, straightforward. Most of all it makes sense. 00:25, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Main Categories Idea Here is an idea that I had for the "Main Categories" window, obviosly not complete, just wanted your thoughts before I continue. Yay or Nay? -Adapool (talk) 15:14, February 24, 2013 (UTC) What's going on with the wiki? Twolumpstwosugars (talk) 08:24, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :Are you referring to the name or something else? I don't really know and can't help much for now, I was busy with the exams then the holidays right now. I won't be able to do much until September. Deckard8t88 (talk) 20:21, July 8, 2013 (UTC)